Révelation
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Alors qu'il passe un examen, Grimmjow se retrouve à surprendre un instant intime entre deux hommes.


me voici de retour avec un petit OS ... comme toujours pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo ... bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Idée de :<span>** Siphirith

**Synopsis : ** Alors qu'il passe un examen, Grimmjow se retrouve à surprendre un instant intime entre deux hommes.

**Couple :** vous avez devinez ... pas la peine que je le note ...

**rating + 18** pour cause de lemon tres tres détaillé et de treesome.

* * *

><p>Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Tous étaient concentrés. Les seuls bruits audibles étaient le froissement d'une feuille de papier, le grattement des crayons sur les copies, le soupir d'un élève, les pas des professeurs qui surveillaient l'épreuve, le tic tac, quelque peu énervant de la pendule, accrochée sur le mur de telle façon que tous puissent voir le temps qu'il leur restait avant le fin.<p>

Grimmjow essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir. Il avait déjà résolu une bonne partie des exercices, mais là, il butait. Il avait beau tourner et retourner l'énoncé dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas. Il passa aux autres, histoire d'en faire le plus possible. Il reviendrait sur l'exercice récalcitrant en dernier. S'il lui restait du temps.

Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et en but une gorgée. Il en profita pour observer la salle d'examen. Quatre professeurs tournaient autour des élèves, surveillant le bon déroulement de l'épreuve. Il la reposa et retourna à ses exercices.

Quand la cloche retentit enfin, annonçant la fin de l'épreuve et le début de l'attente, beaucoup d'élèves soupirèrent, relâchent la pression qu'ils avaient, inconsciemment, accumulée. Grimmjow, lui, se dit que de toute façon, maintenant il était trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il se leva tranquillement et descendit les marches de l'amphithéâtre à la suite des autres élèves. Il devait faire la queue pour déposer son devoir sur la pile, aussi eut-il tout le loisir d'observer la salle. Son regard fut attiré par deux des professeurs qui les avaient surveillés. Les deux hommes se tenaient un peu en retrait et cachés dans l'ombre. S'il n'avait pas regardé aussi attentivement, il ne les auraient jamais remarqué. Ils se tenaient relativement près l'un de l'autre, discutant sûrement à voix basse. Mais quelque chose dans leur attitude chiffonnait Grimmjow. Il n'aurait su dire quoi. Peut être parce qu'ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, trop proche. Peut être parce que leurs attitudes auraient mieux étés à un homme et une femme. Il détectait un je-ne-sais-quoi de séduction dans leurs façons de se tenir. Aussi les regarda-t-il partir par une petite porte, le plus grand ayant attrapé l'autre par le bras et le forçait à le suivre. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait guère les gens qui forçaient les plus faibles qu'eux.

Il posa son devoir et signa la feuille de présence puis sortit de l'amphithéâtre soulagé. Enfin, il en avait fini avec ce concours d'admission. Il allait pouvoir souffler un peu avant de passer au suivant, dans deux jours.

Une envie pressante le conduisit dans les plus proche toilettes et il s'y engouffra. Il s'enferma dans un des cabinets et se laissa aller. Soudain un cri se fit entendre suivit par un claquement de porte, indiquant l'entrée un peu fracassante de quelqu'un. Enfin de deux. Grimmjow entendait distinctement deux pas différents ainsi que des … gémissements ?

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille mais il ne se trompait pas. Et ce qu'il entendit par la suite lui donna raison.

-Isshin, soupira une voix basse, arrête ! Pas maintenant !

-Allons, fit une voix plus grave. Tu dis jamais non d'habitude.

-Là n'est pas la question. On pourrait nous surprendre !

-Tu n'avais qu'as pas m'asticoter pendant quatre heures !

-Je ne t'ai pas asticoter ! s'indigna la première voix.

-Oh que si ! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège … la façon dont tu tournais autour des élèves … la façon dont tu regardais ce gamin aux cheveux bleus.

Grimmjow se figea. Ce gamin aux cheveux bleus … ne pouvait être que lui. Il n'avait rien remarqué trop occupé à essayer de résoudre les différents exercices imposés. Un prof lui avait tourné autour ? Au final, peut être qu'il devrait aller dans une autre école.

Il fut sortit de ses pensés par les gémissements des deux hommes. Apparemment, ceux-ci avaient décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il grimaça. Les mecs c'étaient pas son truc. Il préférait les filles surtout si elles avaient de jolies courbes et qu'elles n'étaient pas trop farouches. Aussitôt l'image de Nell se forma dans son esprit. La jeune fille avait cédé une fois à ses avances et il comptait faire en sorte que ça recommence. Cependant avoir l'image de Nell à moitié dévêtue dans sa tête et entendre des gémissements, pour le moins indécents, eurent comme effet de faire monter la pression à un certain endroit de son anatomie. Grimmjow jura tout bas en se rendant compte de la situation et essaya de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une érection maintenant ! Il devait sortir de là. Et vite !  
>Grimmjow entendait clairement les deux hommes s'embrasser et se déshabiller. Il se pencha et regarda sous la porte pour voir si ils étaient ou non enfermé dans une cabine. Et pas de chance non ! Il voyait distinctement leurs pieds et d'après leurs positions, l'un avait coincé l'autre contre les lavabos. Il n'avait aucune chance de sortir sans être remarqué. Il allait devoir patienter qu'ils aient fini. Et merde ! C'était bien sa veine !<p>

-Oh oui Isshin ! lâcha un des hommes d'une voix fort peu masculine.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de faire son curieux et se pencha de nouveau pour regarder sous la porte. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait le fameux Isshin était à genoux en train de faire une gâterie à son compagnon, qui avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier. Grimmjow se demanda furtivement si se faire sucer par un homme était la même chose que par une femme, si on ressentait les mêmes sensations ou si cela état différent.

Il n'eut guère le temps de beaucoup réfléchir à ça qu'une chemise lui atterrit dessus. Apparemment, les deux hommes avaient décidés de se déshabiller entièrement. Un pantalon glissa jusqu'à lui et termina sa course dans le fond de la cabine. Grimmjow s'était redressé d'un coup et maintenant était collé à une des parois de sa cabine. En tout cas, son érection était retombé et c'était déjà pas si mal que ça.

De l'autre coté de la porte, les deux hommes s'activaient envoyant en l'air tous leurs vêtements, embrassant et caressant la peau de l'autre, faisant monter la tension dans le corps de leur partenaire.

-Doucement Isshin, murmura le premier homme.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Kisuke. Tu n'avais qu'a pas me refuser l'entrée.

-Tsss … et comment j'aurais pu faire autrement ? Yoruichi n'arrête pas de me surveiller. De plus, elle m'épuise au lit !

-Ne me parle pas de ta femme alors que je suis en train de te préparer ! Je risque sinon d'écourter cette phase !

Un cri se fit entendre. Apparemment, Isshin venait de mettre à exécution sa menace.

-Isshin… j'en peux plus … prends moi !

La voix tellement chargée de désir fit frémir Grimmjow et fit se dresser sa hampe. Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir une voix aussi sensuelle, aussi indécente ? Et surtout comment un homme pouvait-il réclamer de se faire prendre ?

Grimmjow était tétanisé. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Et il maudit tous les kamis quand il entendit les deux hommes se mettre à la recherche d'un préservatif.

-T'es sûr que t'en as ? demanda Isshin.

-Oui dans mon pantalon, répondit Kisuke. Tu l'as jeté où ?

-Je sais pas moi … il a du tomber dans une cabine.

Grimmjow sentait sa dernière heure arriver, il était coincé, il allait être découvert, il allait voir deux hommes nus, en érection. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Aussi doucement, il poussa du bout du pied le pantalon dans la cabine d'à coté, mais c'était vraiment pas son jour de chance. Ou alors si ! Mais c'était le contre coup pour avoir réussi tous les exercices du contrôle. Il avait épuisé son stock de chance.

-Je l'ai ! cria Kisuke. Ooooh ! Mais je crois que je viens de trouver autre chose.

Le ton de la voix fit grimacer Grimmjow. Il jura tout bas en voyant apparaître sous la paroi de la cabine le visage d'un homme blond qui lui souriait d'une façon qu'il n'aima pas. Il n'était pas une friandise !

-Kisuke ? Qu'es-tu fait ?

-On a un voyeur …

-Un voyeur ?

-Oui … un voyeur aux cheveux bleus, répondit Kisuke malicieux.

La porte ne résista pas longtemps et Grimmjow put découvrir ce qu'il redoutait. Les deux hommes en face de lui était nus … et plutôt bien foutus pour leur âge. La quarantaine, le plus grand et le plus massif avait des cheveux courts et noirs, coiffés en brosse. Grimmjow l'identifia comme étant Isshin. Il sembla contrarié de le trouver là, mais après tout il était là avant eux, c'était à eux de vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne qui pourrait les surprendre. Le deuxième homme était blond, les cheveux un peu en bataille et lui arrivant juste au dessus des épaules. Kisuke. Il avait l'air … joueur, ce fut le premier mot qui traversa l'esprit de Grimmjow. Et aussi enchanté de le trouver là.

-Bon … je vais vous laisser moi, hein ! fit Grimmjow.

Il voulut sortir de la cabine, seulement aucun des deux hommes ne bougea et Grimmjow ne voulait pas les toucher.

-T'en penses quoi alors ? demanda Kisuke en regardant toujours le bleuté.

-Pas mal, répondit Isshin, lui aussi en regardant toujours le jeune homme. Quoique un peu jeune.

Le regard de Grimmjow passa de l'un à l'autre. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Ils ne voulaient tout de même pas qu'il participe ? Il en était hors de question !

-Très peu pour moi, gronda Grimmjow en forçant le passage.

C'était sans compter sur Isshin et sa poigne de fer. Il attrapa le plus jeune au bras et le colla au mur. Grimmjow grimaça sous l'impact et foudroya du regard son aîné, qui en retour lui sourit. Ce qui ne rassura guère le bleuté.

-J'me casse ! J'vous laisse finir tranquille ! Alors lâchez-moi !

-Je crois que … non ! Vois-tu, tu es trop mignon pour qu'on te laisse partir comme ça, susurra Kisuke en se rapprochant de sa proie.

Grimmjow déglutit mais ne put décrocher son regard de celui du blond. Un regard chargé de tout un tas de choses, mais un regard pervers. Kisuke était maintenant collé au bleuté, Isshin tenant toujours le bras de celui-ci. L'ébène regardait faire son partenaire. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça « d'inviter » le jeune homme à leur jeux, cependant, il laissait Kisuke exercer son attraction pour faire céder le plus jeune.

-Je suis pas de ce bord là ! cria Grimmjow. Lâchez moi !

-Pas de ce bord là ? Alors que t'as la trique ? fit moqueusement le blond en posant une de ses mains sur son entrejambe.

Grimmjow se rendit compte alors que son érection était revenue. Il ne pouvait pas être excité par … deux hommes faisant l'amour ? Il faut croire que si. Il se sentit durcir un peu plus rien que par cette main chaude posée là. Et il voyait dans le regard de Kisuke que celui-ci s'en était rendu compte.

-Tu n'es peut être pas de ce bord là … mais en tout cas tu as l'air de réagir positivement.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit encore et sa main se fit plus insistante, plus caressante. Grimmjow retint comme il put les gémissements qui se formaient dans sa gorge mais échoua. Le léger son qui sortit de sa bouche fut avaler par celle de Kisuke qui se trouvait à quelque millimètres de la sienne.

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas ! Il était en train d'apprécier les caresses indécentes de cette main masculine sur une partie très privée de son anatomie. Les yeux toujours encrés dans ceux du blond, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de l'homme en face de lui.

-Je pense qu'il te faudrait essayer avant d'affirmer quelque chose dans ce genre, non ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se retrouve là ? Pourquoi ? Et comment pouvait-il dire non ? Il sentait cette main lui faire le plus grand bien et il n'avait nullement envie qu'elle s'en aille. Mais devait-il pour autant céder aussi facilement ?

Kisuke lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le bleuté n'était pas le premier et ne serait sûrement pas le dernier à lui résister avant de finalement céder. Il se rapprocha soudainement et brossa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller à cette douceur, pour les rouvrir brutalement quand il sentit le léger contact disparaître.

-Alors ? demanda malicieux Kisuke.

Pour toute réponse, Grimmjow envoya balader ses interrogations et prit possession de la bouche du blond. Le baiser était avide et sans concession, Kisuke s'y plia volontiers. De même quand la langue de Grimmjow chercha à l'approfondir, il ouvrit la bouche et accueillit le muscle mou avec plaisir.

Grimmjow sentit Isshin lui lâcher le bras et il put alors enlacer Kisuke qui ne semblait attendre que ça. Celui-ci le tira à lui pour lui faire quitter le mur. Mur qui se retrouva remplacé par le torse d'Isshin. Grimmjow frémit à ce contact plus viril, mais ne put protester trop occupé à faire tourner sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Ce dernier d'ailleurs faisait tout pour maintenir ce baiser qu'il savourait pleinement.

Doucement, Grimmjow sentit quatre mains parcoururent son corps et le déshabiller. Il sursautait par moment, surpris par les attouchements qu'il subissait, mais ne pouvant guère s'exprimer car Kisuke ne lâchait pas sa bouche, le laissant à peine respirer. Le blond accaparait toute son attention dans ce baiser. Et avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, Grimmjow était nu et pris en sandwich par deux hommes, plus vieux, plus expérimentés que lui. De plus, c'était lui qui subissait, alors qu'habituellement il menait toujours ses ébats.

Une main perverse vint se glisser entre lui et Kisuke, attrapant leurs deux sexes tendus. Elle commença un mouvement de va et viens, arrachant aux deux hommes un cri de surprise et un gémissement de contentement. Grimmjow dut se retenir aux épaules de Kisuke tellement les sensations qui se diffusaient en lui étaient intenses. Cette main d'homme, rude mais douce, et ce contact avec la colonne de chair du blond, tout ça était plus qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Il sentait l'homme derrière lui être l'investigateur de tout ça. Et Kisuke en profitait pour l'embrasser et le caresser allégrement.

Grimmjow n'était plus que gémissements, il n'avait plus aucune force ni aucune volonté. Les deux hommes lui faisaient ressentir tellement de choses qu'il se demandait comment il tenait encore debout. Ah oui ! il était pris entre les deux corps masculins. Soudainement la bouche de Kisuke quitta sa gorge et dévala rapidement son anatomie pour venir cajoler sa hampe de chair. Les coups de langues le firent frémir et gémir un peu plus fort, ce qui amusa beaucoup le blond. Ainsi il semblait être sensible ? Et bien il allait en profiter !

Sa langue mutine et humide joua un moment avec la colonne de chair du plus jeune, redessinant les contours du se sexe bien proportionné et prometteur. Il ne put cependant résister bien longtemps et englouti l'objet du délit, provocant un cri de surprise de la part de Grimmjow. Celui-ci dut se retenir aux épaules de l'homme à genoux devant lui pour ne pas tomber. C'était trop de sensations d'un coup, surtout qu'il sentait toujours les mains d'Isshin parcourir et caresser son corps. Ses halètements se firent encore plus hachés, ses gémissements se firent encore plus forts quand il sentit un doigt venir caresser son intimité. Il voulut se rebeller dans un premier temps mais en fut incapable, vaincu par les caresses des deux hommes. Il ne put que montrer son mécontentement en grognant légèrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Isshin à son oreille. Kisuke sait y faire … tu vas vite apprécier.

Ça il n'en doutait pas vu que déjà ce doigt à l'intérieur de ses chairs commençaient à lui procurer du plaisir. Il grogna de nouveau à l'intrusion du deuxième doigt mais laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir par la suite, faisant sourire les deux hommes. Isshin s'occupait de le soutenir et le caressait tandis que Kisuke continuait de cajoler sa colonne de chair et son antre.

Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne pouvait se former dans l'esprit de Grimmjow, il était tout entier tourné vers son plaisir et les sensations que lui procuraient les deux hommes. Il voulut stopper Kisuke quand il sentit sa fin proche, mais celui-ci redoubla d'efforts en comprenant que Grimmjow allait atteindre sa limite sous peu. Le bleuté se déversa dans la bouche du blond en poussant un grognement bestial. Kisuke n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler la semence amère mais cela lui était bien égal. Maintenant allait commencer les choses sérieuses.

Le blond se releva et embrassa à pleine bouche Isshin avant de relever le visage de Grimmjow et de l'embrasser lui aussi. Puis se fut autour d'Isshin d'embrasser le jeune homme. Les deux hommes se remirent de part et d'autre du plus jeune jusqu'à acculer celui-ci contre le mur du fond. Puis de le retourner.

-Hey ! protesta Grimmjow.

-Tsss … c'est pour ton bien, lui répondit malicieux Kisuke avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Aussitôt deux doigts humides reprirent place dans son antre, reprenant là où ils avaient arrêtés. Grimmjow grimaça et grogna, c'était beaucoup moins agréable comme ça. Cependant, il finit par se détendre sous les mouvements de va et viens et de ciseaux. Un troisième doigt fit son entrée et acheva la préparation. Grimmjow ne se reconnecta à la réalité qu'en sentant les doigts quitter son intimité pour laisser la place à quelque chose de sensiblement plus gros.

-Oh putain ! jura-t-il tout bas.

-Et oui mon chaton, sourit Kisuke avant de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans les fesses du bleuté.

-J'espère que …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Isshin a eut la délicatesse de … m'habiller.

Grimmjow se laissa alors aller. S'ils prenaient leurs précautions, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement irresponsables. Il sentait sur lui les mains délicates du blond qui essayait de le détendre et qui finit par y arriver. Il donna alors son consentement au blond.

-Vas-y … bouge, gémit-il.

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ce bord là, je te trouve bien pressé, fit Kisuke l'astiquant un peu.

-Si tu bouges pas rapidement, j'te vire de là ! T'as compris ?

-J'ai compris, ne t'inquiètes pas … il faut juste qu'Isshin se mette en place.

-De quoi ? cria le bleuté.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à te faire prendre … Kisuke y passe aussi, lui répondit Isshin apparemment concentré sur sa tache.

Il est vrai qu'en faisant un peu plus attention, Grimmjow pouvait sentir le corps du blond trembler légèrement contre son dos. Son souffle chaud dans sa nuque s'accéléra avant de se couper. Isshin venait de faire son entrée. Pour Grimmjow la situation commençait à être douloureuse, le membre gonflé du blond en lui palpitait et le carrelage au mur commençait à être froid. De plus, il sentait l'excitation retomber.

-Les mecs, grouillez-vous ! Je vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils se mettent en mouvements. Isshin entrait et sortait doucement des chairs de Kisuke, entraînant celui-ci à l'intérieur de Grimmjow. Celui-ci se mit à haleter fortement et s'accrocha comme il put au mur contre lequel il était collé. C'était un peu douloureux et franchement désagréable. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait y trouver du plaisir. Cependant celui-ci finit par se manifester au fur et à mesure des pénétrations et de l'accélération du rythme.

-On dirait que tu commences à apprécier, fit malicieux Kisuke.

-Ouais, lui répondit succinctement le plus jeune.

-C'est bien ça.

-Et pourquoi ?

-On va pouvoir accélérer alors.

Kisuke joignit l'acte à la parole et cloua littéralement Grimmjow au mur. Il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et maintenait sa prise ferment. Les sensations pour lui étaient doubles, prendre et être pris en même temps était pour lui le summum de l'acte sexuel. Il ne connaissait rien de meilleur que cette position. Et il le faisait savoir vocalement. Derrière lui, Isshin était plus réservé, se concentrant sur ses sensations et sur sa force. Il ne voulait en aucun perdre ses moyens et libérer la bête sauvage qui sommeillait en lui. La dernière fois, Kisuke n'avait pas put s'asseoir pendant plusieurs jours. Il devait toujours exercer un contrôle sur ses mouvements, sur leurs rythmes et leurs forces. Mais là, à les entendre tous les deux gémir et crier, il se demandait s'il allait y arriver.

-Putain, gémit le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il est serré !

-C'est normal … imbécile … c'est ma première fois … haleta Grimmjow.

-Aussi serré que toi ? demanda Isshin.

-Y a que toi qui pourrait répondre à cette question, fit son amant.

-Ok ! déclara Isshin.

Il arrêta ses mouvements, se dégagea de Kisuke, dégagea celui-ci de Grimmjow, qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, que l'ébène plongeait à l'intérieur de lui, trouvant la place toute chaude et préparée par Kisuke. Ce dernier observa ahuris son amant qui venait de la virer du joli petit cul vierge et accueillent du jeune homme qu'il avait fait céder.

-C'est bon te gènes pas ! fit remarquer mécontent le blond.

-T'as raison … il est serré, très serré…

-Hey ! Oh ! T'aurais pu me demander mon avis, non !

-Trop tard, soupira l'ébène. Je reste là.

-Quoi ! crièrent en même temps les deux autres.

Isshin les ignora et commença à se mouvoir dans les chairs du bleuté. Celui-ci accusa le coup difficilement, Isshin étant d'un calibre plus important que Kisuke. Il n'avait rien non plus de la douceur du blond et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Isshin y allait plus vite et plus fort et peu à peu, le plaisir le submergea. Grimmjow se mit à crier sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

-Je crois qu'il préfère quand c'est moi, déclara l'ébène, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Mouais, répondit le blond boudeur. Tu m'as même pas laisser le temps de finir !

Grimmjow attrapa alors Kisuke comme il put et s'empara violemment de sa bouche, la dévorant, mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Dans les baisers précédents, c'était Kisuke qui avait dominé, là c'était clairement Grimmjow qui menait la danse. D'ailleurs le bleuté s'enhardit et se mit à caresser la colonne de chair du blond, qui du coup ne trouva plus rien à redire.

Kisuke ne resta pas en reste et rendit la politesse à Grimmjow en le masturbant en retour. Le baiser devint plus profond et plus sauvage au fur et à mesure. Grimmjow avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait tant les sensations que lui procuraient Isshin étaient fortes. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'en donnait à cœur joie vu que le bleuté semblait aimer la manière forte. Et bientôt, ce fut l'apothéose. Grimmjow et Kisuke jouirent en se déversant entre leurs ventres à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Isshin lui suivit après quelques mouvements supplémentaires. Il se dégagea aussitôt et s'effondra sur le sol, rejoignant ainsi les deux autres. Seuls s'entendaient leurs respirations hachées qu'ils essayaient de calmer.

-Alors ? fit Kisuke. Toujours pas de ce bord là ?

Grimmjow grogna. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait aimé, mais de là à rechercher consciemment de nouveau ce genre de situation, il n'en été pas sur.

-J'te dirais ça la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, répondit-il énigmatique.

Il se leva alors et s'habilla rapidement avant de se passer le visage à l'eau froide. Isshin et Kisuke se regardèrent avant eux aussi de s'habiller. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fassent surprendre.

-En tout, reprit Grimmjow dans un sourire carnassier, c'était pas mal. Allez les vieux … à la prochaine.

Et il sortit des toilettes avec un petit signe de la main en direction des deux hommes.

-Et il s'en va comme ça ? fit plaintivement Isshin. Sans un bisous d'au revoir ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Isshin … on le reverra bientôt.

Kisuke semblait sûr de lui aussi l'ébène se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, l'amphithéâtre était de nouveau plein, mais pour une autre raison. C'était la rentrée et tous les nouveaux élèves étaient réunis dans l'attente du discours de début d'année du directeur de l'université. tous étaient impatients mais un encore plus quelques autres. Surtout depuis qu'il avait vu ou plutôt reconnu deux personnes sur l'estrade. un fin sourire était gravé sur son visage. Le directeur présenta les professeurs aux élèves et Grimmjow put ainsi connaître les noms et prénoms des deux hommes qui lui avaient pris sa première fois. Kurosaki Isshin et Urahara Kisuke. Il semblait que Kisuke du moins l'est vu, car le blond regardait dans sa direction un petit sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Grimmjow avait eut le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et avait eut quelques révélations. Premièrement, il n'était peut être pas de ce bord là, mais il n'était pas contre recommencer. Deuxièmement, surtout s'il avait de bon professeurs. Troisièmement, il se dit qu'il allait bien s'amuser car il ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient lui courir après, surtout Kisuke. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être la proie, mais il se délectait à l'avance du jeu qui allait se dérouler entre lui et le blond. Quatrièmement, sa chance ne l'avait jamais quitté.

* * *

><p>alors ? commentaire?<p> 


End file.
